


some days may be a hassle, but most aren't

by orphan_account



Series: The Ageplay Adventures of One Direction [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby!Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, daddy!Liam, mentions of spanking, sorta angsty?, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn starts off the day on a bad foot, but he's just misunderstood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	some days may be a hassle, but most aren't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larryhasalittlebeard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=larryhasalittlebeard).



> This was half-way requested by tumblr user larryhadalittlebeard, who's also a really fantastic ageplay writer! (basically i said i wanted to write some and she encouraged me to omg)  
> So I hope you enjoy this fic!

Most days, Zayn was very well behaved, would do whatever Liam needed him to do, he was Liam’s good boy. And then there were days when Zayn just didn’t want to do anything but what he wanted and nothing else. Those were the days when Liam felt like rolling on the floor crying himself, and he was fortunate he didn’t have very many of those days.

So Liam was not expecting the day he was about to have, well, in the aspect that it didn’t happen very often so he didn’t quite know the signs.

It started with Zayn wailing almost loud enough to probably wake the neighbors at seven that morning, Liam rushing down the hall to see what was the matter with his baby boy. He opened the door to the room, turning on the small desk lamp on the dresser so he could see (it was still dark this early). Zayn was in his crib, crying and looking generally upset. Liam soon assessed that he wasn’t sick, so he went over and lifted his boyfriend out of his crib, beginning to coo at him and rock him.

Not too much later, Zayn’s cries were reduced to whimpers, and he was beginning to fall back to sleep, and Liam decided that Zayn should sleep in bed with him. He grabbed Zayn’s stuffed seal and his pacifier and walked out of the room and to his room, where they went back to sleep for the next couple of hours.

When Liam woke up again, he noticed that Zayn was not next to him in the bed like he would usually be. He groaned as he got up from bed and stumble out of the room and to the kitchen, where he found Zayn….and a mess of Nerds on the floor around the chair Zayn was standing in.

It took Zayn a moment to realize that Liam was in the room, and when he did, he began to wail, slumping down in the chair as Liam made his way over.

“Zayn, you know you’re in trouble for this.” Liam said calmly as he got the boy out of the chair, walking him over to the corner, where there was a chair meant for timeout. “You’ll sit here for fifteen minutes, okay?”

Zayn only sniffled and whined as he was parked into the chair, clearly not in a good mood. “I wanted breakfast, Daddy.” He said, glaring at the wall as he dried his eyes with his fists.

“You could have waited until Daddy got up and you could have avoided all of this. You know you have to be quiet in time out.”

The room was pretty silent as Liam got the broom and swept up the Nerds off of the floor into the dustpan so he could dispose them. He really didn’t want ants all in the kitchen.

Zayn served his timeout as told, and Liam let he go play in the living room as he started up breakfast, wanting to get him fed before he did anything else he wasn’t supposed to.

Zayn was in the living room, playing with some books with the special textures and pop-ups in them, really thinking about how hungry he was rather than looking in the books. That was when he remembered that if one looked in the couch cushions deep enough, you could sometimes find bits of snack food in there.

Maybe if he found something, he wouldn’t be so hungry anymore, because his Daddy sometimes took too long fixing breakfast. So he pushed his books aside messily, and started to push the cushions apart so he could find something edible.

It didn’t take him long to find a few crisps left from when Niall had come over a few days before to watch a footie match with Liam. He grabbed the crisps greedily and was just about to put them in his mouth when his arm was grabbed by Liam, making him drop the food object.

“Zayn! You do not eat food you find on or in the furniture! I was just about to say you could have your breakfast, but I think you’re in need of another timeout for disobeying my rules.” Liam said strictly, pulling a squirming Zayn off of the couch and walking him to the corner once more.

“I don’t wanna go to timeout, Daddy! No timeout!” Zayn screeched, face contorting to one of anger.

“Do you want to make it longer?” Liam had begun to lose his patience with his baby yelling like he was.

“I don’t wanna go at all, no!”

Liam groaned, and sent a short, sharp swat to Zayn’s rear, causing the older boy to freeze. Liam had only spanked Zayn once before since they had started doing ageplay together, so he was not expecting this in the least.

“I will spank you if you don’t stop right now, alright? You go and sit in the corner, and think about how you’ve made Daddy mad, and how you can make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Zayn sniffled but mostly stayed silent as he sat in the corner again, watching Liam set the table for two to eat breakfast. He could hear his stomach growl, and he wanted to cry again. But he decided that he was done being naughty even though he really hadn’t meant to in the first place.

Soon enough the timer Liam had set went off, and he turned it off and went over to where Zayn was, rubbing his back reassuringly. “You did good in timeout, baby. You did really good. Now do you want breakfast? I fixed your favorite!” Liam asked, picking Zayn up from the chair and starting to take him to the table.

“I want my baba, Daddy.” Zayn whispered, grabbing Liam’s shirt into his fists.

“You feeling a bit little today, sweetheart?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. We’ll just sit down on the sun porch and you can have your baba and we’ll just lay there for a bit, how does that sound?” Liam hummed, getting a bottle from the cabinet and filling it up with milk to be warmed.

“Good, Daddy.” Zayn softly replied, nuzzling his head into the crook of Liam’s neck, black hair tickling it.

Not too long later, the milk had been warmed, and they were out on the sun porch, the sun growing brighter with each moment.

Zayn was suckling on the bottle, and Liam was in the recliner chair with him in his lap. It was only minutes later that Zayn began to fall asleep, and Liam started to sing softly to him.

It was times like these that Liam cherished during their ageplay, moments when they were both at peace and his baby boy was happy and he was happy. That was the purpose in the first place, the relieve stress from being in the world’s biggest boy band.

So sometimes it may be a hassle, but they were overruled by these calm times that Liam almost lived for with his baby.

Everything was good, and so were they.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm up for requests if that's your jam! ;))


End file.
